


Quickie

by Nikki_Hu13



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Hu13/pseuds/Nikki_Hu13
Summary: Pearl returns from a mission and walks in on Jasper and Peridots alone time together.





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't proof read or anything if you have suggestions please leave them in the comments below!

Pearl looked out over Beach City, at this time of night the moon was high and shimmering against the ocean. Pearl was exhausted after a week long mission, but she had promised Jasper she would let her know when she returned, Jasper hated when Pearl went on solo missions.

Pearl walked up the path to the lighthouse, Jasper and Peridot liked their privacy, but it was close enough to the temple to make sure if danger was spotted they could be called quick. 

Pearl entered and began her way up the winding staircase and called out.

"Hello? Peridot.. Jasper! I'm back from my mission!" 

She reached the first floor, the living area/Peridots workshop, tools and blue prints were scattered across tables and chairs, half finished nic-naks on the work bench. 

Pearl walked towards the bench and delicately picked up, a still warm, mug of coffee between her slender fingers. That is when she heard it, Peridots voice in a shrill groan, and panting comimg from above. 

She placed the cup down and creeped up the second set of stairs, huffs, grunts, and squeaks could be heard outside the door frame to Jasper's room. Pearl peaked her head past the frame, what she saw made her heart jump and her mouth dry. 

There was Jasper, sitting up naked on her 'bed' (which was actually just an oversized couch) with Peridot bouncing and wriggling on her thick tenetacle. Jasper's body was tensed and coated with sweat, she smirked and rubbed Peridot's clit, holding her body with a giant clawed hand, she scratched down her body while thrusting deep inside Peridot. The small gem cried out!

"Ohhh Jasper! You feel so .. ungh .. so good inside me!"

Jasper grinned wickedly before she sensually licked and suckled Peridot's neck. 

The heat began to rise inside Pearl's stomach, biting her lip she rubbed her already wet folds, not taking her eyes from the two gems. Pearl slipped her hand under her uniform, thumbing her clitoris roughly, clasping her free hand over her mouth to stiffle her moans. 

Pearl watched as the massive quartz ravished the tiny gem, the sound of their bodies clashing together in ectacsy made her knees quiver. The thought of her beautiful quartz ravishing another gem, while she could only stand and watch made her tentacle evert, it writhed through the fabric of her uniform, pearl couldnt take anymore. 

Slowly she removed her uniform, not wanting to make her precense known, she crept up behind the two gems, she brushed her cool hands against the hot skin of Jasper's thigh, the all too familiar feeling made Jasper's heart skip a beat, no one could touch her like her Pearl.

"Nnghh Pearl?" Jasper's voice filled to the brim with lust, Peridot was slapping her pussy hard against Jasper's thick member, she turned her head to be met with Pearl's sultry gaze, yelping in surprise.

"PEARL!! I was just uhh - Jasper and I were... Shit." 

"Such a filthy mouth you have, Peridot. I hope you're not teaching these things to Steven." 

Peridot stammered incomprehensibly, Pearl put a slender against her lips.

"Oh hush, Peridot. Now, I hope you're having fun with my homeworld stallion, of course I love to share her but this-"

Pearl rubbed her tentacle against Jasper's slick opening, long smooth strokes up and down, making sure to get her tentacle nice and wet before pushing it inside. Jasper's brows furrowed and she bit her lip, the corcksrew of Pearl's tentacle always hit just the right spots inside her. 

"This is mine." Pearl huffed and sighed happliy as Jasper's warmth enveloped around her pulsing member. She fucked Jasper's pussy achingly slow, the sloshing, wet, sounds were music to hear ears.

"Peridot please continue." Gulping hard, Peridot nodded in response. 

Peridot began lifting her body off of Jasper's length, nearly lifting herself completely off before slamming back down. Peridot's pussy gushed around it's thickness, she could feel every ridgid bump along the tentacle inside her.

Leaning forward Peridot grasped Jasper's shoulder for support, Peridot quickened her pace and fucked Jasper's tentacle in opposite strokes from Pearl's, lifting her pert ass and smacking it down again. 

Pearl loved the way her green ass jiggled and rubbed against the quartz. 

Jasper's mouth hung open, the pleasure was nearly unfathomable, she couldn't think straight anymore, her claws gripped and ripped slightly into the couch. She eyed Pearl, who had a devilish grin spread across her face. 

Pearl pushed Jasper's thick thighs apart even further for better access, she fucked the quartz' pussy harder and faster, it felt so perfect she could barley contain herself. 

"Hnnghh, Pearl I - I can't hold out for much longer!" Jasper groaned with pleasure. 

Pearl pulled Jasper's thighs in close and began slamming into her now quivering pussy, Jasper held Peridots whole body in her hand, stroking her own cock furiously as Pearl fucked her into submission.

Peridots pussy gushed and oozed as she came she couldn't contain her moans any longer!

"Oh my stars! Yes! Uuhhggh! Fuck me, yes!!" 

Jasper growled and her tentacle swellled inside Peridot, just as Pearl slammed one final time into Jasper, grinding her tentacle directly on Jasper's g-spot before they both released hot cum inside the other. 

Jasper let out a final roar and Pearl slumped forward in pure bliss, Peridots eyes were filled with stars, her chest heaved with Jasper's. 

Cum dribbled out of Peridots pussy and ran down over Pearls tentacle, the mixing of their juices was so erotic.

Pearl ran her hands up Peridots thighs before she cupped her ass in her hands, shaking her cheeks gently and then giving a quick kiss. Pearl kissed her way up to her shoulders, Peridot melwed and shivered. 

Jasper huffed heavily as she reached down and pulled her tentacle out of Peridots pussy, it left with a slick 'POP'

"Wow, Peridot. Ive never felt you hold on so tight, your pussy is throbbing so hard." Jasper mused and lightly chuckled and she began to kiss the green gems neck, meeting Pearl in the crux they shared a passionate kiss.

"Well.. Pearls participation was quite arousing..." Retorted Peridot.

Pearl nibbled Jasper's lip before pulling away and replying.

"Well how about I fuck you this time Peridot?"

"And you can clean up Pearls mess." Interrupted Jasper. 

Peridot's blushed a dark green. 

"That would be ... Satisfactory." 

Pearl and Jasper couldnt help but laugh, and they all spent the rest of the night in coital bliss. 

 

END


End file.
